Sangre 血
by LoVe Quo
Summary: Finalmente InuYasha se le declara a Kagome, pero ¿qué pasa cuando una nueva amenaza se presenta? - InuYasha yo no tengo experiencia en el tema de los vampiros.
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola queridos lectores! Me vino esta idea de pronto y bueno ya saben que es necesario escribirla si no me vuelvo loca xD Este va a ser un fic un poco largo para los que yo acostumbro por eso lo voy a dividir en capis, espero que os guste. _

**Capítulo 1 **

Sus miradas estaban fijas en el otro, ambas mostraban miles de sentimientos a la vez pero todos con un mismo fin; hacer frente a la confesión amorosa que aún luego de casi un año de estar juntos no se había dado a conocer.

El viento soplaba maravillosamente ondulando a su paso los cabellos plateados del joven híbrido quién había dudado bastante desde la primera vez que vio a la chica de melena azabache que ahora se encontraba frente a él, había dudado con respecto a sus sentimientos, no podía olvidar a la ahora muerta sacerdotisa que había cautivado su corazón por poco más de cincuenta años más sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en la chiquilla tonta, alegre y cariñosa que lo acompañaba en su búsqueda de los fragmentos de la perla Shikon.

Ella, ansiosa por la tan esperada confesión, comenzó a sudar y a ponerse nerviosa. Desde la muerte de Kikyo que había ocurrido pocos días atrás debido al ataque del maldito bastardo de Naraku, su enemigo desde el primer momento, supuso que InuYasha mandaría al diablo todo con tal de verse con su amada de nuevo; el recordad aquello la hacía estremecerse, pero tras haber recibido esa sonrisa sincera y esa mirada, oh esa mirada, sabía el motivo por el cual la trajo al pie del Goshimboku.

-_Kagome yo quiero hablar contigo_- Susurró el joven híbrido, la chica prestó toda su atención en él mientras trataba de mantener la calma.

-_Dime InuYasha- _Continuó unos segundos después de las primeras palabras del chico.

-_Desde que Kikyo falleció no he dejado de reprimirme_- Kagome le miró atenta, esperando a cada movimiento de su boca – _He estado atado a ella desde hace más de cincuenta años tan solo porque fue la única persona en ese tiempo por supuesto que me habló, que se acercó a mí y que me permitió besarla, en ese entonces creí haber encontrado lo que era la felicidad pero después de la trampa de Naraku y bueno cuando tu llegaste a mi vida, supe realmente a lo que el término se refería, Kagome perdóname por todo el dolor que te provoqué, perdóname por todas las veces que salí en busca de Kikyo, perdóname por ser tan imbécil como para no haberme dado cuenta de mis sentimientos hacía ti antes- _La chica permanecía en su sitio boquiabierta, había esperado esas palabras desde hacía tanto tiempo, no tenía la mínima idea de cómo reaccionar.

-_InuYasha tú… ¿me quieres?- _Pronunció a duras penas, su cuerpo no reaccionaba ante la emoción de poder escuchar lo próximo que diría el Hanyo, estaba segura que afirmaría su pregunta, lo presentía.

-_Kagome no solo te quiero, creo que incluso te amo- _Sintió de un momento a otro las lágrimas agruparse en sus ojos, mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago desesperadas por encontrar una salida. Dejó escapar un gemido de felicidad mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de su querido InuYasha quien la recibió más que contento estrujándole contra su pecho.

-_InuYasha yo también te amo tonto- _Pronunció entre sollozos, el chico sonrió como solo él sabía hacerlo mientras acariciaba el cabello de la sacerdotisa con suma delicadeza con ayuda de sus garras, el viento volvió a soplar esta vez haciendo que ambas melenas se mezclaran formando una cascada oscura y plateada a la vez que envolvía a los jóvenes en su cálido abrazo.

A lo lejos se podían apreciar cuatro figuras que observaban las escenas encantadas.

-_Hasta que finalmente pudieron hacerlo- _Susurró la Taijika mientras recargaba su rostro en su mano derecha que descansaba sobre el césped húmedo. -_En verdad espero que esos dos sean felices de ahora en adelante. _

_-InuYasha será un completo idiota pero admiro la forma en que se le declaró a Kagome, la pobre había sufrido mucho por él- _Respondió el pequeño Shippo mientras soltaba suspiros.

El peculiar monje descansaba sobre una piedra que se hallaba junto donde Sango, Shippo y Kirara admiraban la escena, con él era más o menos la misma situación, en verdad deseaba decirle a la exterminadora lo mucho que la quería, ahora entendía lo difícil que había sido para su amigo el haberlo hecho con la señorita Kagome.

Suspiró resignado y se puso de pie para volver a tomar rumbo hacía la aldea que no se hallaba lejos hasta que sintió una mano sujetar su manga delicadamente pero a la vez de manera firme.

-_¿Quiere que lo acompañe excelencia?- _La chica le dedicó una sonrisa prácticamente hermosa a la cual ningún ser viviente podía resistirse, Miroku asintió y la tomó de la mano ayudándole a ponerse de pie y comenzar a caminar en la dirección contraria.

Los pequeños Yokais permanecieron en el sitio un poco más, luego se dispusieron a seguir a sus amigos quienes ya llevaban un buen tramo del camino avanzado.

-_Aún tenemos el problema de ese malnacido de Naraku pero si quieres podemos, bueno ya sabes- _InuYasha pronto se sonrojó mientras evitaba la mirada confundida de Kagome.

-_¿A qué te refieres?- _Preguntó la chica en un tono dulce de voz pero a la vez confuso. El Hanyo suspiró y la enfrentó cara a cara, debía decirle lo que implicaba el hecho de estar juntos.

-_Unir bueno nuestras vidas- _Kagome abrió los ojos aún más por causa de la sorpresa que le provocaron aquellas palabras- _Pero solo es si tú estás dispuesta no haré nada que no quieras que haga- _Se apresuró a añadir, la chica le sonrió nuevamente mientras alzaba sus manos hasta aquel rostro angelical que la había cautivado desde el primer momento y acariciarlo tiernamente.

-_Estoy dispuesta a hacer todo contigo InuYasha, te amo- _El chico sonrió y con cuidado la tomó del mentón obligándola a levantar más su rostro hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de separación de sus labios, su aliento comenzaba a chocar entre sí.

-_Te amo- _Volvió a repetir mientras juntaba sus labios con los de la joven de forma exquisita, ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro placentero al momento de sentir el contacto de su piel, comenzaron a mover sus labios de forma lenta y torpe, dando paso a miles de sensaciones que recorrieron ambos cuerpos como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratase.

Empezaron a aumentar el ritmo de su movimiento hasta que la necesidad fue brutal, el beso que había empezado de manera tierna y primeriza se había transformado en uno completamente apasionado, donde se reflejaban las necesidades del otro por sentir el contacto de su pareja.

Kagome enredó sus brazos en el cuello de InuYasha logrando profundizar su contacto, este a su vez, la tomó por su estrecha cintura de forma firme atrayéndole aún más. Pronto pudieron soltar gemidos con cada movimiento de sus labios, sus lenguas jugueteaban entre ellas hasta que de un audaz movimiento, la de InuYasha logró entrar en la cavidad de la miko y explorarla a su paso.

Se sentía tan cálido, habían esperado mucho para eso y no querían por ningún motivo separarse pero su necesidad de oxígeno les traicionó obligándoles a hacerlo.

Tras aquello sus respiraciones se tornaron más agitadas por lo que les fue difícil volver a recuperar su ritmo, lo cual no se tuvo mucho en cuenta pues volvieron a unir sus labios en un profundo beso, semejante al anterior, posiblemente estarían ocupados por aquella tarde.

Una vez en la aldea, la anciana Kaede comenzó a preparar una deliciosa cena para el grupo de los recolectores de la Shikon no Kakera, el dulce atardecer estaba cayendo sobre el país del sol naciente dando un espectáculo maravilloso a los ojos humanos.

El dulce cantar de las aves y el sonido de una flauta de bambú a lo lejos que posiblemente provenía del encanto de uno de los aldeanos del lugar eran indescriptibles, los jóvenes pertenecientes al grupo más conocido de la región comenzaron a almorzar en completo silencio, más sin embargo con un gran sonrisa en los labios.

-_¿Porqué tan felices?- _Preguntó Kaede mientras saboreaba sus verduras.

-_Por InuYasha y Kagome anciana Kaede finalmente se confesaron sus sentimientos- _Respondió Sango quien también se encontraba algo perdida en su plato de sopa pues aquella vez el sabor era exquisito, en definitiva debía conseguir la receta.

-_Hasta que al fin tuvieron el valor de hacerlo, estoy muy orgullosa de esos dos- _Continuó la mujer riendo, mientras el monje permanecía en silencio y con la mirada perdida en el cielo que se alcanzaba a distinguir a través de las pequeñas ventanas de la cabaña de madera y paja.

-_¿Creen que se lleguen a casar?- _Preguntó el pequeño demonio zorro inocentemente captando la atención de todos los presentes, incluso de la pequeña Kirara.

-_Es lo más seguro Shippo pues ellos se quieren mucho- _Continuó Sango mientras le regalaba al Kitsune una linda sonrisa característica de ella.

-_Entonces las personas que se quieren mucho ¿se casan en cuento se dan cuenta?_

_-Así es- _Afirmó el monje quién ya prestaba atención a los comentarios del resto que se hallaba en la cabaña.

-_Si es así ¿por qué Sango y tú no se han casado aún? No me digas que eres igual de tonto que InuYasha eeh Miroku- _Tanto el Hoshi como la Taijika enrojecieron de sobremanera, ambos evitaron sus miradas apenados, en algunas ocasiones el pequeño zorro podía llegar a ser bastante abierto con sus preguntas aún si estas fuesen inocentes.

-_No se han casado por que no tienen la oportunidad pero en cuanto Naraku sea derrotado y la esfera se complete podrán hacerlo- _Kaede se apresuró a continuar para tratar al menos de eliminar la tensión que existía en la sala en aquel momento.

La noche comenzaba a caer sobre el pueblo, las estrellas empezaban a dar presencia en el acto al igual que la hermosa luna, que al parecer esa noche sería llena. Las cabañas comenzaron a iluminarse desde el interior, los campos quedaron vacios al igual que los alrededores a excepción del muy conocido árbol sagrado.

Una pareja joven se encontraba al pie de este descansando, ambos susurraban palabras amorosas al otro con sumo cariño mientras se regalaban caricias. Ambos sonreían con tan siquiera mirarse, habían esperado mucho tiempo para ello, para poder demostrar lo mucho que se amaban, lo mucho que se hacían falta y sobre todo lo mucho que necesitaban del otro.

A lo lejos, en una zona alta del bosque cubierta de nubes oscuras, típicas que avisaban de una tormenta próxima, una presencia maligna se encontraba aún débil más sin embargo se podía distinguir, no era perteneciente a la común en los alrededores, aquella que provenía de Naraku o alguna de sus extensiones, esta era más oscura aunque a la vez más tranquila.

En el interior de la zona se apreciaba una oscuridad profunda, aterradora, los árboles alrededor del punto central parecían muertos en vida al igual que las paredes de un templo, viejas y gastadas, como si tuvieses cientos de años de antigüedad. En el interior de este yacía una persona, con cabellos oscuros como las noches profundas en el Sengoku, piel pálida y fría, con facciones delicadas a pesar de tratarse de un varón. Un pequeño destello de luz rosado era lo único que iluminaba en muy pequeña parte la habitación.

-_Conque esa mujer tiene poderes extraordinarios- _Pronunció el sujeto con dulce voz a la vez que dejaba escapar algunas risillas las cuales se asemejaban a las que emitiría cualquier ser maligno.

-_Así es, todo indica que es una sacerdotisa muy poderosa capaz de purificar la perla Shikon- _Aquello se escuchó desde una esquina del lugar, la voz femenina parecía distante.

-_Entonces me será de mucho esa mujer pero lo que realmente me interesa ¿es bonita?- _Se escuchó una risa femenina de la misma esquina mientras que el sujeto permanecía serio.

-_Mucho, en realidad es una belleza pero ¿no pensaras dejarla sin una gota de sangre como a las otras cierto?- _El hombre rió y levantó su mirada revelando unos ojos carmesí brillantes.

-_No, para ella tengo algo especial- _Ambas presencias rieron de nuevo, el fragmento de Shikon que se hallaba en el lugar comenzó a oscurecerse.

El aire frío recorrió los cuerpos desnudos de ambos chicos quienes al instante buscaron calor en el otro, Kagome se acercó aún más al pecho del Hanyo mientras este la resguardaba con sus fuertes brazos de manera protectora.

Pero el momento duró poco pues pronto la presencia maligna fue captada por los agudos sentidos del chico híbrido.

-_Kagome ¿puedes sentir eso?- _La chica asintió sin moverse un centímetro de su posición. InuYasha acarició su cabellera azabache nuevamente de forma dulce – _Aunque es débil me preocupa un poco._

La chica se incorporó de golpe dirigiendo su mirada que ahora se volvió de preocupación a la zona alta del bosque, tomó la mano del Hanyo indicándole que fijara su atención en el mismo sitio.

-_Es la presencia de un fragmento de la perla- _Afirmó la joven más sin embargo InuYasha a su vez sonrió, finalmente podría matar a unos cuantos demonios luego de un tiempo; seguramente le vendría bien como ejercicio.

-_Vayamos aunque creó que será conveniente buscar a los chicos seguramente ellos también lo notaron- _El Hanyo asintió y se puso de pie tomando su Haori y su Hakama a la vez que comenzaba a vestirse nuevamente pero se detuvo al ver que la chica permanecía en el mismo sitio.

-_¿No vas a vestirte Kag?- _Preguntó curioso a su vez que se acercaba hasta su ahora definitiva compañera la cual desvió su mirada del césped dirigiéndose a sus ojos, dios amaba aquellos orbes chocolate.

-_Si pudiera lo haría pero no puedo usar mis ropas rasgadas- _Esto último lo dijo riendo, el chico se sintió un idiota pues no recordaba que había rasgado aquel uniforme que siempre llevaba hasta apenas unas horas.

-_Lo siento creo que tendrás que utilizar mi túnica por ahora- _Ambos se sonrojaron pero a su vez rieron, la miko comprendió que necesitaría ropas más resistentes a partir de ahora.

Pronto ambos estuvieron completamente vestidos, bueno a medias pues el Kosode de InuYasha no tapaba mucho a la sacerdotisa. Tomaron rumbo a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede en donde encontraron a sus amigos charlando de las últimas cosechas en la aldea.

-_¡Chicos! Cerca se encuentra un fragmento de la perla debemos ir y…_

_-¿Qué le paso a tu ropa?- _Preguntó Shippo con una sobrecarga de inocencia, lo que provocó diversas reacciones; InuYasha comenzó a competir con su túnica para ver quién podía llegar a ponerse más rojo, Sango y Kaede rieron pues sabían muy bien de que se trataba mientras que Miroku sonreía de manera muy pervertida.

-_Bueno este uh yo solo… - _Kagome se sonrojó de igual manera que InuYasha, no sabía exactamente que decir ante la situación.

Continuará…

_No chicos no se me ha olvidado el lemon les prometo que el próximo capi van a tener lo que pasó entre estos dos tortolitos xD Bno pues aquí va el primero y en verdad espero que les guste y ya saben me gustaría saber su opinión ¿algunos reviews? xD _

_Trataré de actualizarlo seguido pero ya saben el síndrome de las vacaciones junto con el de la adolescencia entiéndase por la pequeña flojera de levantarse de la cama xD Ok no es para tanto._

_Nos leeremos en unos días ^^_

_LoVe Quo _


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

_-__¡Chicos! Cerca se encuentra un fragmento de la perla debemos ir y…_

_-¿Qué le paso a tu ropa?-__Preguntó Shippo con una sobrecarga de inocencia, lo que provocó diversas reacciones; InuYasha comenzó a competir con su túnica para ver quién podía llegar a ponerse más rojo, Sango y Kaede rieron pues sabían muy bien de que se trataba mientras que Miroku sonreía de manera muy pervertida._

_-__Bueno este uh yo solo… -__Kagome se sonrojó de igual manera que InuYasha, no sabía exactamente que decir ante la situación._

**Flash-Back **

-_Aún tenemos el problema de ese malnacido de Naraku pero si quieres podemos, bueno ya sabes-_InuYasha pronto se sonrojó mientras evitaba la mirada confundida de Kagome.

-_¿A qué te refieres?-_Preguntó la chica en un tono dulce de voz pero a la vez confuso. El Hanyo suspiró y la enfrentó cara a cara, debía decirle lo que implicaba el hecho de estar juntos.

-_Unir bueno nuestras vidas-_Kagome abrió los ojos aún más por causa de la sorpresa que le provocaron aquellas palabras- _Pero solo es si tú estás dispuesta no haré nada que no quieras que haga-_Se apresuró a añadir, la chica le sonrió nuevamente mientras alzaba sus manos hasta aquel rostro angelical que la había cautivado desde el primer momento y acariciarlo tiernamente.

-_Estoy dispuesta a hacer todo contigo InuYasha, te amo-_El chico sonrió y con cuidado la tomó del mentón obligándola a levantar más su rostro hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de separación de sus labios, su aliento comenzaba a chocar entre sí.

-_Te amo-_Volvió a repetir mientras juntaba sus labios con los de la joven de forma exquisita, ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro placentero al momento de sentir el contacto de su piel, comenzaron a mover sus labios de forma lenta y torpe, dando paso a miles de sensaciones que recorrieron ambos cuerpos como si de una corriente eléctrica se tratase.

Empezaron a aumentar el ritmo de su movimiento hasta que la necesidad fue brutal, el beso que había empezado de manera tierna y primeriza se había transformado en uno completamente apasionado, donde se reflejaban las necesidades del otro por sentir el contacto de su pareja.

Kagome enredó sus brazos en el cuello de InuYasha logrando profundizar su contacto, este a su vez, la tomó por su estrecha cintura de forma firme atrayéndole aún más. Pronto pudieron soltar gemidos con cada movimiento de sus labios, sus lenguas jugueteaban entre ellas hasta que de un audaz movimiento, la de InuYasha logró entrar en la cavidad de la miko y explorarla a su paso.

Se sentía tan cálido, habían esperado mucho para eso y no querían por ningún motivo separarse pero su necesidad de oxígeno les traicionó obligándoles a hacerlo.

Tras aquello sus respiraciones se tornaron más agitadas por lo que les fue difícil volver a recuperar su ritmo, lo cual no se tuvo mucho en cuenta pues volvieron a unir sus labios en un profundo beso, semejante al anterior, los gemidos aumentaban casi a la par de los movimientos de sus labios los cuales ya se encontraban inflamados y rojizos. Se miraron fijamente tras separar sus rostros.

Aquellos orbes dorados se mezclaron con los chocolate, las manos masculinas se aventuraron entre las ropas de la chica, ella a su vez, no pudo evitar soltar un gemido de satisfacción. Sin dejar de mirarse, InuYasha buscó la aprobación de continuar en la mirada de la joven, no hizo falta la duda.

Pronto volvió a apoderarse de sus labios de manera más brusca, buscando saborear cada rincón de ella, deseaba acariciar cada parte de su cuerpo, deseaba hacerla suya. Kagome, por su parte, comenzó a desajustar el cordón que mantenía sujeto el Kosode de InuYasha de forma muy torpe; aún estaba nerviosa. Su destino era permanecer a lado de su amado Hanyo, deseaba ser solo suya, deseaba que él fuera únicamente de ella, deseaba compartir el resto su vida con él. La miko se mantenía al borde con aquellos pensamientos, pero el nerviosismo era el amo del momento. InuYasha pudo notar aquello con tan solo distinguir el aroma en el ambiente, envuelto de igual forma por el deseo y la excitación por parte de ambos, aunque claro, un poco más por parte suya.

-_¿Estás bien Kag?- _Preguntó de manera dulce, la joven respiró hondo y asintió pocos segundos después.

-_Es la primera vez que estoy así con un chico InuYasha- _Sus tartamudeos le impedían hablar a un ritmo natural, el chico sonrió, se acercó al rostro femenino al cual le implantó un beso en la rosada mejilla.

-_Estamos en la misma situación Kag, por favor no te avergüences- _La chica sonrió. No pasó mucho para volverse a besar con ímpetu. ¡Dios! Ambos se habían vuelto adictos a los besos del otro. EL sabor de sus bocas, todo era maravilloso.

Las manos del Hanyo recorrieron la suave espalda de Kagome despacio, rosando cada poro de su piel, la chica se estremecía ante el más mínimo gesto. Las sensaciones eran delirantes, la ubicación de las palmas de las manos del chico cambió para posarse sobre el firme y delgado vientre de su cónyuge.

Dirigió sus caricias hacia un lugar más privado, al sentir el comienzo de los pequeños montes de carne de la chica, pudo notar como esta se arqueó contra él, aprovechando su posición el Hanyo tomó su prenda extraña y la rasgó con ayuda de sus garras sin llegar a ser dañino, tras dejar varios metros atrás la blusa escolar se dio cuenta de la visión que tenía frente suyo.

Su Kagome agitada y con la respiración entrecortada, semidesnuda y con sudor en su pecho. Podía jurar que había dejado caer una memorable cantidad de baba al observarla. Toda ella era perfecta, pronto comenzó a preguntarse qué fue lo que le atrajo de la miko muerta.

Sin poder evitar perder más tiempo sacó el sostén negro que portaba la joven, dejando al descubierto sus pechos, hermosos y perfectos, justo a la medida de su mano. Acercó su rostro hacía uno de ellos y con sumo cuidado lo introdujo a su boca. Kagome gritó su nombre en respuesta, todo marchaba bien, la hacía sentir bien y eso le enorgullecía. Continuó mordisqueando y lamiendo los pezones erectos de la joven mientras esta gemía y se arqueaba ante el placer que su amado le proporcionaba.

Una vez terminado su labor con los labios de la joven, continuo dejando una marca de saliva por su piel hasta llegar a su vientre bajo donde una estorbosa prenda color verde le impedía continuar con su camino. Tras maldecir por lo bajo la existencia de la ropa, desgarró la prenda y llevándose a su paso las bragas del mismo color que el sostén. La chica por acto reflejo buscó cubrirse su zona íntima pero InuYasha al notar sus intenciones, sostuvo sus manos de modo firme.

-_No olvides que eres hermosa- _Susurró al oído de la chica en un tono ronco y exageradamente sensual. Gracias a la majestad de Buda la chica no se derritió en aquel momento. Se dejó hacer lo que el joven dispusiera.

InuYasha se arrodilló ante ella, quedando a la altura de su feminidad en donde posó uno de sus dedos, la chica ahogó un gemido, en su mirada perdida se distinguía que disfrutaba de su toque. El Hanyo sonrió descaradamente al notarlo.

-_¿Te gusta?- _Preguntó, la miko asintió lentamente, sus movimientos y gestos eran torpes, había llevado su mano derecha a la altura de su boca, toda ella temblaba. El chico volvió a donde se encontraba, pero esta vez, se dedicó a inspeccionar la zona con su boca, rozando sus colmillos con los labios vaginales de la joven.

Kagome, al ser consciente de las acciones de su amante dejó escapar un gemido, más parecido a un grito sofocado. Sus piernas habían perdido todas sus fuerzas, poco a poco comenzó a dejarse caer, las manos del Hanyo se posicionaron en su trasero. La chica quedó sentada después de, literalmente, resbalarse por falta de soporte. InuYasha la guió despacio para que está quedase recostada sobre su Kosode que yacía tirado en el frío césped. El chico la hizo disfrutar durante un rato más, durante ese tiempo se dedico a mordisquear despacio su punto de placer, pronto se pudo escuchar un grito de placer por toda la zona, Kagome había tenido su primer orgasmo.

_-Inu… Yasha es mi turno- _Apenas y logró pronunciar la chica, InuYasha quién se hallaba perdido en tantas sensaciones no se dio cuenta el momento en el que quedó bajo el pequeño cuerpo de su Kagome, esta comenzó a depositar pequeños y húmedos besos en aquel varonil y marcado pecho que tantas veces había curado. Tan firme pero tan suave a la vez, era lo único que la mente de la miko podía procesar en aquel instante.

Continuó bajando hasta llegar al inicio de la Hakama de InuYasha donde, después de haberse esforzado un poco logró desatar el nudo que la mantenía firme y sujeta a la cintura del Hanyo, después de torturar un poco a su amante bajando despacio los Fundoshis que poseía dejó al descubierto su miembro quién ya se encontraba erecto, Kagome no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante el tamaño del amiguito de InuYasha ''¡_Dios! Esa cosa va a partirme a la mitad'' _pensó la miko.

Tragó saliva y aproximo su rostro hacía el sexo del Hanyo el cual comenzó a lamer despacio, observó la expresión del chico, sus garras estaban enterradas en el césped, su rostro estaba hermosamente decorado por perlas de sudor y sus ojos yacían cerrados de manera forzosa. Tras haberse quedado hipnotizada ante la imagen continuó con su tarea. Despacio se introdujo el pene del Hanyo en su boca, aquella era la primera vez de ambos por lo que la torpeza estuvo presente en todo momento. Sus movimientos eran ligeros sin embargo placenteros, todo aquello hizo caer a ambos en sensaciones indescriptibles.

InuYasha tomó de los hombros a la miko quién aún tenía la respiración agitada, la dejó atrapada entre su cuerpo caliente y su Kosode. Se besaron nuevamente con ímpetu, los besos se habían vuelto la droga más adictiva del mundo para ellos. InuYasha se posicionó entre las piernas de su amante la cual las había separado para darle la libertad de paso.

-_Kagome en verdad te amo demasiado no dejo de preguntarme como pude ser tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta de lo mucho que te necesito- _La miko sonrió mientras depositaba un delicado beso en los labios masculinos.

-_Deja de lamentarte de ti mismo, eres todo para mí InuYasha- _Ambos rieron y volvieron a besarse, tras una mirada de aprobación por parte de la chica, el Hanyo comenzó a introducirse en ella lentamente procurando no lastimarla demasiado, los gestos de la miko daban claras señas de incomodidad, un vez que se adentró más profundo y sintió la barrera de pureza de Kagome, tomó un poco de impulso y la penetró completamente haciendo que esta soltara un pequeño grito y algunas lágrimas, desde su sexo, se emanaba un poco de sangre.

InuYasha al notarlo se sintió un sucio saco de mierda, abrazó a Kagome contra su pecho de forma protectora, pasó sus garras entre su cabello que ya estaba empapado en sudor de ambos. Pudo distinguir el olor a sal de lágrimas…

-_Perdóname Kag por favor nunca quise herirte- _Pronunció el chico suplicante.

_-No lo has hecho InuYasha…_

_-Pero yo…- _La miko lo besó apasionadamente dando a entender que se encontraba bien, el chico empezó a moverse lentamente, poco a poco tomaron un ritmo semejante. Al notar que el dolor de la pérdida de su virginidad estaba desistiendo y estaba pasando a la dulce sensación de placer exigió un movimiento más complejo, InuYasha asintió y prosiguió con lo suyo, sus caderas se movían a un ritmo similar, el éxtasis los estaba alcanzando, sus gemidos se alcanzaban a oír por todo el bosque, sus gritos retumbaban entre las hojas verdes que los cubrían.

Finalmente, tras gritar el nombre del otro, tras haber sido marcada entre su hombro derecho y su cuello con los colmillos de su medio demonio y tocar con la punta de uno de sus dedos el cielo, ambos volvieron a tierra. Tras haber sentido aquel orgasmo ambos cayeron rendidos con sus respiraciones entrecortadas. Kagome se acurrucó en el pecho de InuYasha y este a su vez la abrazó de forma protectora. Se miraron con dulzura y acercaron sus cuerpos aún más, sus rostros se iluminaron con una sonrisa de plenitud y gran alegría.

**Fin Flash-Back **

-_Venga Shippo seguramente ocurrió algún percance- _Contestó Miroku sin dejar de sonreírle a la pareja. InuYasha y Kagome suspiraron aliviados, seguramente tendrían que soportar aquella molesta mirada del monje por algunos días.

-_¿Qué nos venías a decir Kagome?- _Preguntó Sango despreocupadamente mientras terminaba de sorber la última gota de caldo de su plato.

-_Chicos ¿no notan alguna presencia extraña por aquí?- _El sitio se tensó, Miroku relajó su sonrisa característica y cerró los ojos dando a entender que se encontraba meditando.

-_Ahora que lo menciona Kagome sama creo que pude notar algo ajeno a la aldea ¿creen que será prudente investigar?-_ InuYasha dejó escapar un ''Keh'' mientras explicaba el porqué debían investigar, la perla estaría completa dentro de poco en manos de Naraku por lo que un fragmento de más para ellos sería una ventaja.

-_De acuerdo ¡Vamos!- _Espetó la exterminadora quién ya se encontraba preparando su Hiraikotsu y Katana. Kagome por su parte se dispuso a ponerse un traje de sacerdotisa de la época. Cuando todos estuvieron preparados y satisfechos tanto por la comida como por… los sentimientos amorosos, partieron rumbo a las colinas del norte de la aldea.

Continuará…

_¡Me van a matar! No he escrito en mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo pero en verdad tengo bastantes excusas y muy buenas… ok aquí está el segundo capi les dije que nunca se me va a pasar un lemon entre estos dos xD Espero os guste y mil disculpas, ya no les prometo escribir seguido pero no me reclamen a mi… si quieren les dejo el correo de mi escuela para que le reclamen a mis maestros ;)_

_Sayonara! ^^ _


End file.
